The Message
by muhrissee
Summary: Beca has been successfully in LA for two years now. Chloe's teaching in Atlanta. On a burst of courage, Beca decides she can't wait any longer to tell her how she feels. What will Chloe do? *No copyright infringement intended*
1. Chapter 1

Chloe POV.

I hurried as I climbed the stairs to my Atlanta apartment, eager to check for any boxes at my doorstep. It'd been a very long and impatient week waiting for the package that Beca told her she was sending.

Flashback

"Hey, Chloe. It's me. Duh, it's 2017, you have callerID. Uhm, I know you're in class and you won't answer your phone because you've got to be a good example to those first graders and all but I wanted to tell you I'm sending you something. No I'm not telling you what. And I've got to go to London for meetings so I probably won't answer my phone for a week or so. Anyways, I'm rambling. I'll talk to you soon."

I had tried to call her back as soon as I got her message, but it went straight to voicemail. That was four days ago. Four long days of waiting for whatever she decided I needed. I finally reached my floor and rounded the corner, smiling widely when I saw the small package with her carefree handwriting on it. I kicked off my shoes as I walked in, bee lining for the kitchen. My excitement was short lived as I studied the mysterious objects in the box. They were all labeled with numbers, so I pulled out number one and began to read.

Dear Chlo.

I know you're probably wondering what the hell I'm up to, and you'll find out soon enough. There are rules though. You cannot go out of order, it's an order for a reason.

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm through the letter.

I arranged for this to arrive on Friday because I want you to have the whole weekend. Please, don't do anything that you haven't thought through.

What the hell is she talking about?

Also, I'm not really in London, but I was on a video conference with some people there. I'm not at work, so don't try calling. There is only two people who know where I am and neither are going to tell you.

Love,

Beca Effin' Mitchell

P.S. get the headphones I sent you for your birthday for the next part.

I sighed deeply. What the hell is she doing? What is all this about? Grabbing the headphones, I pulled out the second item reading the sticky note on top.

Listen to song 1 then open the 3rd envelope.

I plugged into the iPod, pushing play on the first song. My eyes widening as the familiar sounds of Titanium began playing. Listening closely, I could hear the voice that plagues my dreams in the background. My patience was already thinned as I hastily reached for the next envelope.

I had this song stuck in my head all day when you burst into my shower. Little did I know that I'd still be singing it six years down the road. I never forgot that day. Three years later, our senior year, it was a memory that frequently played. I broke up with Jesse long before our actual public breakup. I wasn't ready to tell you that I loved you and he understood, stepping into the "lesbro" role almost too seamlessly.

I love you, Chlo. I'm ready now. I don't know why it took me so long. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I haven't even kissed you. I'm not good with emotions, obviously. But I want to tell you everything.

Listen to song 2.

Tears were flooding my eyes as I reached for the iPod. She loved me. This whole time. I registered the soft tune playing in my ears, her voice once again captivating me.

Now listen here she said

Boy when you know you'll know

And I know

You're the fire and the flood

And I'll always feel you in my blood

Tears were rolling down my face as she finished the song.

I love you, Chloe Beale.

I jumped slightly as I heard it. Beca recorded herself. For me. Unable to get up just yet I pulled the final envelope out, setting the contents on the counter. A plane ticket and another note.

Chloe-now that you know the most important secret of my life you have a choice. I got you a ticket to come to me, or you can stay home and we'll pretend that I didn't just pour my heart out in some ridiculous movie like way. You won't lose me either way. The plane will fly out whenever you are ready within the next two days.

I stared at the note for all of five minutes before bolting to the bedroom to pack. Half an hour later I was grabbing to ticket off the counter and rushing out the door. I had a plane to catch.

BecaPOV

I walked onto the deck of the house I bought earlier this month, breathing in the fresh mountain air. Remembering when my mom first brought me here after my parents divorced. I didn't understand the peacefulness that came with the lake. My inner musings were cut short by my phone ringing in my pocket.

"Miss Mitchell?" I cringed at the overly polite voice.

"Yes?" I said, using best boss voice. I was paying these people a lot of money to be at my beck and call.

"You asked us to let you know when Miss Beale boarded the plane you had waiting for her. They're in preflight procedures now." She's coming. Holy shit. I'm going to pass out. "Miss Mitchell?" A concerned voice asked.

"Uhh, yes. Thank you. What time will she be landing?" I asked, embarrassed that I got so lost.

"The plane should touch down at Spokane International at approximately 2:45." I quickly glanced at my watch. Just after noon. "Will you need to be connected to our driver services?"

"No, thank you. I'll pick her up." We said our goodbyes and I collapsed on the sofa outside. Chloe was coming here. To me. In a little over two hours. Fuck. I've got to get ready.

After the quickest and possibly the most exciting shower and prep that I've ever had I pulled into the airport short term parking and made my way to the arrivals area. I rocked back and forth on my heels, desperately trying to see a glimpse of red hair amongst the sea of people. Finally, I saw her hair, then her eyes locked with mine.

"Beca Mitchell." She said as she approached.

I cleared my throat. "Chlo-"

"You're such a fucking sap." Was all she said before she smashed her lips against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ChloePOV

On my taxi ride to the airport, I thought of a million things that I was going to say Beca when I got there, but everything that I thought of didn't feel real. This was just Beca, my Beca. The woman who's had my heart for the last six years. I'll be damned if I wait any longer to kiss the lips I'd been dreaming about. As I was walking to the security checkpoint,I pulled out the ticket to see what gate to go, only to be confused by the lack of gate.

"Excuse me," I asked the guard checking IDs. "Can you tell me which gate I need to go to, there must be a misprint on my ticket."

The overweight man gruffly took my ticket and looked it over, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline. "Of course, Miss Beale. Please follow this hallway to your waiting room." He said as he opened a door to the right of him, with sudden politeness. "Enjoy your travels." He said as I passed by. What the hell did Beca do? I walked into a small, cozy room, unlike any of the others I'd been in.

"Miss Beale," I whirled to face the voice. "Would you care for anything to drink?"

"Uh, no. Not right now, thank you." The polite woman nodded. "Well, if you could follow me, I'll escort you to your jet. Ms. Mitchell had it prepped and waiting so you don't have to sit here."

What? I followed the lady like a lost puppy, overwhelmed by all this. We walked towards a small, obviously personal jet.

"Good evening, I'm Robert, your pilot tonight." A man, who looked around my father's age said. "And this is Trish, she'll be your host."

"Good evening, Miss Beale." Trish said. "Ms. Mitchell has instructed me to give you a glass a wine, your favorite I believe." She handed me a glass filled with the honey colored liquid. It was a wine that we had tried in Copenhagen, and I fell in love with it. "Take a seat and get comfortable, we will be taking off shortly." I nodded and walked further into the plane. I should have know the inside of this plane was nicer than the living room of my apartment.

"Trish?" I called out, waiting for her to acknowledge me. "Do I need a seat belt? I can't find it."

She laughed and came to across from me. "This is your first time flying private, right?" I nodded. "I'll sit out here for most of our flight then, it can be a little overwhelming." She smiled at me and I was grateful, Beca really out did herself on this. Throughout the flight, I told Trish about Beca and I's story, how long I've been in love with her and Beca's recent actions. Before I realized it, she informed me that we would be landing soon, and my nerves set in. What would I say to Beca when I saw her? How would I act?

I walked off the plane, towards the arrivals area, bracing myself for any situation. Would she be here to get me? Or would she have a driver pick me up? Millions of questions swarmed through my head as I fought my way through people. I turned the corner leading to the baggage claim and instantly spotted her. She was wearing a simple hoodie and jeans, stretching up to try and see over the normal sized people. I smiled, knowing exactly what I needed to do.

Completely ignoring whatever she was saying, I stopped right in front of her. "Beca Mitchell, you are such a fucking sap." And then I kissed her. I put all of my feelings into one kiss, wrapping my hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

She pulled back, her eyes still closed. "I'm not dreaming this again, am I?"

I laughed. "I sure hope not, because this is the most romantic thing ever." I paused, waiting for her deep blue eyes to open for me. "I love you, Becs. I can't believe it's taken us this long, but I'm so in love with you." Her eyes glistened and I caressed her cheek softly.

She smiled and intertwined our fingers. "Do you have everything? I want to take you somewhere." I nodded, enjoying how at peace I felt right now. We walked hand in hand toward Becas old Jeep, not saying anything really, just enjoying the feeling of one another. Once we were headed down the road, Beca began to talk.

"So I know I've been a little extravagant with all this," she started.

I snorted. "Beca, I just flew here on a PRIVATE plane."

She smiled. "Yeah, that was pretty cool huh. I mean, money isn't really an issue any more. And I wanted to make this special."

"Babe, I don't care about money, you know that."

"Pet names already, Beale?" She teased, reaching over to take my hand again. "I know you don't care about that, baby." She added with a wink. "I really just wanted to treat you. But there's a reason for coming here. And not LA."

"Yeah, where the hell are we?"

"Well, we just crossed into Idaho about fifteen miles ago. And we're headed to the house I bought last month."

"You bought a house?"

"Yeah, well that's where the story starts actually. When I was 13 my dad left us, I've told you the general shit," I nodded. "'My mom was a wreck for the first month afterwards. Then one day, we packed up the car and started driving. My sister and I just kind of went along with it, because mom was smiling again and it was nice." She paused.

"Wait. You have a sister?!" I asked, shocked.

Her laugh rang through the car, a genuine laugh. "I actually have a twin. She's pretty annoying."

How did I not know this? "There's two of you?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's normally how twins work." I smacked her arm lightly. "Uh, my mom and her will be here in a week, so you'll be able to meet them. Anyways, back to the story. We drove for like three days before we ended up at a lake, and my mom decided that this is where we needed to be, she rented a lake house and we stayed there for three months and it was the best three months of my life. So when I was about to lay it all out to you, and risk you not actually feeling this way, I came here. Because I could escape if I needed to."

I squeezed her hand in mine, unsure of what to say, but giving her comfort at the same time. "I wanted us to have some time to work out what all this means too." She gestured between us. I nodded not sure where to begin that conversation. We drove in silence for a while before Beca turned down a gravel road leading to a quaint cabin.

"Is this the house you guys stayed at?" I asked.

"No, that one is just down the road though." She opened the front door and led me to the living room. "Are you hungry or thirsty or like want to see the lake or anything?" She rambled on.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Beca. It's just me. You don't need to be nervous."

She sighed. "I know, I've just been hiding my feelings for so long, that I don't know how to act."

"You can act however you want, as long as you don't break my heart." I whispered, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

Her eyes snapped to mine. "Never." Our lips met and I swear I felt like I was going to pass out. "I love you." She whispered against my lips, her hands moving to rest on my back, just above my ass.

"I love you too." I said as she kissed down my neck. "Fuck. Becs." She continued her assault on my neck, making my knees weak. I pushed her down on the couch and straddled her, claiming her lips with mine. My fingers made quick work of pulling off her hoodie and tank top, leaving her in her simple black bra.

She pulled back, panting. "Chlo, baby."

"Hmm?" I hummed against her neck, sucking lightly making her moan.

"I, uh shit, didn't bring you here just for sex." She panted.

I pulled back, noticing the small mark I made on her neck before looking in her eyes. "I know you didn't. But right now, I have six years of pent up sexual frustration coming out and I really just need you, like now." I watched her pupil dilate more than ever and I pulled my shirt off, adding it to the pile of clothes.

"Fuck," she said, staring at my cleavage.

I smirked, reaching behind me to unhook my bra. As it fell, I could feel myself soaking my underwear just by the look on her face. I once again captured her lips with mine, wasting no time by sliding my tongue along hers, and undoing her bra. Our nipples brushed against each other and I let out a small squeak of pleasure.

Suddenly I was wrapped around Beca and she was walking us towards what I assume was her room. Her mouth never leaving mine.

"When did you get that strong?" I asked as she laid me down on the bed. She only shrugged and began kissing my chest, efficiently distracting me from my question.

Soon all of our clothes were gone and I was on top of her once again. "Chloe, please."

"Please what?" I asked innocently.

"Touch me, anything." She begged. I slowly slid my hand down her thigh, spreading her legs gently as I settled between them. I looked up from between her legs, her eyes intense on me. Without breaking eye contact, I slowly began licking her, my tongue exploring every inch of her. Her head fell back and her mouth opened with a moan that could make me die happy. Gradually I began increasing my speed until her legs were closing around me and her moans were all I could hear. My teeth lightly scraped the hard nub that was begging for attention and her body tensed before her delicious juices coated my mouth.

I kissed my way back up her body as she recovered, kissing her lightly on the mouth. "I love you so much." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Hey, don't cry. I love you too." I said, holding her close.

"I'm just so fucking happy. Like now I'm getting pissed because I'm all fucking emotional. Like you're here in my arms and I can't stop bawling because this is better than I've ever dreamed." I wiped the tears off of her cheek gently. "And I'm supposed to be the badass in this relationship. I can't be crying like a baby."

"You are my badass. I've been in love with you since your freshman year of college, so I'm pretty confident when I say that I want to be with you the rest of my life. I hadn't really planned on having this conversation while we were naked after I just gave you an amazing orgasm." I winked at her. "But I will. I'll tell you everyday if you want me to. I'm not going anywhere. And if you'll have me, I'd like to call you my girlfriend."

"Of course I want you. How is this going to work? I mean I can work from home mostly, but I'll need to be in LA when an artist is present, which is kind of often."

I sighed, knowing she was about to fight me. "I'll move to LA." I started to say more, but as I predicted she interrupted me.

"I can't make you do that. You love teaching." She defended.

"Yes, but I love you more. I would've moved after graduation had you asked me. I can teach anywhere. Plus, I like the weather better." I threw that last part in there to distract her.

She sighed, "Chlo, you really want to move?"

"If it means I can be with you, and kiss you anytime, then yes." She kissed me as soon as I finished. "We need to talk more, you know."

"I know." She grinned. "But I think it's time I returned the orgasm you just gave me."

She kissed her way down my body, toying my nipples with her tongue. Her hand was sliding between our bodies and stopped on top of my overly slick folds. I gasped for air as she slid into me, curling to hit that deliciously sweet spot. Her hot tongue was now roughly dragging along my clit and I knew I wasn't going to last long. She added another finger and my back arched off the bed. All too soon, my whole body tenses up and I'm exploding with the most intense orgasm of my life.

When I come back to reality, Beca is still between my legs, looking up at me with the sexiest smirk. "What?" I ask, my voice hoarse from my moans. She just sits up some more and I can see she's completely soaked. My eyes went huge. "Did I?" I didn't even know how to say it.

Her smirk got even bigger. "I totally made you squirt, baby. And holy fuck was it hot."

I threw my arm over my face. "I've never had that happen before. Oh my god." I felt her pull my arm back and she kissed me softly.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She chanted. "Come on, let's go shower." She pulled me towards the bathroom. And after a not so quick shower and a change of sheets we were back in bed snuggled up.

"We need to talk about a lot of stuff tomorrow." I said.

"I know, now shut up and go to sleep. You wore me out." I laughed and pulled her even closer to me, feeling more content than ever as I fell asleep.


End file.
